Frage Kugelmugel
by Pinsel D34CM43 T
Summary: Hallo! ¿Alguien interesado en mi persona? ¿O en mi arte? ¡Vamos! ¡Preguntenme lo que quieran, les respondere con gusto!
1. Einführung

Hallo! Soy la República de Kugelmugel o Republik Kugelmugel (Como deseen llamarme)

He visto que muchos ya tienen sus secciones, como la de Dinamarca, China, Santa Sede, etc.

Así que yo también me hice una. ¡Espero recibir preguntas! ¡Y no se olviden: El Baumkuchen es arte!


	2. Meine erste Antworten

Hallo! Aquí de nuevo Kugelmugel, bueno ahora empezare a responder sus preguntas, espero que se contenten con mis respuestas. — Sonríe.

* * *

**RozenSword **

**-Cuales son tus libros favoritos?(si es que te gusta leer)  
-eres albina o muuuy rubia?  
-que tipo de musica te gusta?  
-cuales paises te caen mejor y cuales peor?**

**...son muchas preguntas? XD**

—Mis libros favoritos…Tengo muchos, no sé por cual decidirme, ¡me gustan todos! Creo que no tengo un favorito hasta ahora. ¡Cuando tenga uno te lo hare saber!

— Ehh ¿a-albina? —Se pone rojo. — De hecho soy rubio, rubio, un rubio muy claro. Y agradecería que no me digas rubia, porque soy varón.

— Me gustan todas, pero prefiero la música clásica – Como la que toca Austria, me gusta su música ¡Pero no se lo digas!–

— Ammm ¿Cuáles me caen mejor? Creo que Finlandia, Islandia, Noruega, Austria, Alemania y creo que nadie más. Y los que me caen peor serían Prusia – ¡Es muy ruidoso e indecente!– y Hungría – no tengo mucho contra ella pero no se comporta mucho como una dama, además me asusta un poco porque le gusta ver…emmm , bueno co-cosas gays al igual que Japón pero ella es menos dis-discreta –.

**tatiD**

**por que eres albino de quien lo sacaste que yo sepa austria tiene el pelo negro, te molesta que te confundan con mujer o estas acostumbrado, de donde salio el rumor de que te gusta ladonia, por que no te cortas el cabello, te gusta mucho tu pelo largo, me dejas tocar tu lunar *.***

— No soy albino, si lo fuera tendría ojos rojos pero no es así. Soy rubio claro. Y no todas las micronaciones nos parecemos al país de donde… ¿estamos? Por ejemplo, Molosia no se parece a Estados Unidos y Ladonia no se parece a Suecia.

— Y sí, me molesta que me confundan con una mujer

— ¿Qu-qué demo…? ¡N-no me gusta Ladonia! Es-es solo un ami-amigo— Se sonroja — Pu-pues no lo sé.

— Porque es una forma de expresar mi arte, ¡mi peinado es arte! ¡Arte he dicho! ¡Arte! — Extiende los brazos hacia arriba.

— Si me gusta, como ya lo he dicho: es arte — sigue con los brazos hacia arriba.

— Eh… Cla-claro—Se sonroja.

**Kamirin-chan **

**kami: ¡oh! Yo quiero *levanta la mano*  
Mi-kun: entonces somos dos...  
Kami: Tu...¿eres hombre o mujer?  
Mi-kun: ¿estilo favorito de arte?**

— Soy varón, VARÓN. ¡¿Qué no se nota?!

— Al igual que los libros, no tengo un estilo favorito. Me gustan todos, sin excepción.

**Saeki Himemiya **

**Halllo Kugelmugel, te tengo unas preguntitas jeje  
1 ¿como te llevas con tu padre-hermano-cosa-Austria?  
2¿Que te gusta pintar más; animales, paisajes, personas, etc?  
3¿Te gusta alguien? no se...¿Ladonia tal vez?  
Eso sería :D  
Byee**

— Hallo señorita Himemiya. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, me llevo bien con él, aunque a veces nos peleamos. ¡Aunque es su culpa! ¡Nadie le mando a meter a mi jefe en prisión! —Tira su boina al piso.

— Pues, no se…creo que me gusta pintar más a las personas. — Susurrando. — Más a Ladonia.

— A-ah…bu-bueno yo... ¡¿Po-por qué crees que e-es La-Ladonia?! ¡Mentira, mentira, mentira, mentira, mentira! — se jala de las trenzas caminando en círculos totalmente rojo.

* * *

¡Danke a todas o todos por preguntar! Aunque algunas me hayan incomodado. — Desvía las vista sonrosado— ¡Wir lesen!


	3. Meine weitere Antwort

Hallo! ¿Cómo están? Al parecer no recibí muchas preguntas pero eso no impide que no responda! ¡Muchas gracias a los que dejaron sus preguntas!

* * *

**Ariz y Archy**

**Hola, muy buenas, soy Archy, me gustaria hacerle algunas preguntas:  
¿Cual es o son tus dulces favoritos?  
¿Quien es tu mejor amigo y por que lo consideras asi?  
¿Por que se pone tan nervioso cuando mencionan a Ladionia?  
¿cual es su color favorito?  
¿A que le tiene miedo?  
¿Que el gusta más el frío o el calor; Bosque o selva; Nieve o desierto?  
¿Tiene algun animal favorito?  
¿Como es su relacion con Liechtenstein?  
¿Cree que hago muchas preguntas?  
Si quiere dejo de hacerlas... aun que tengo muchas mas.  
Espero no haberle incomodado, para lo que necesite Archy As.**

— Hola señorita Archy, espero que le agraden mis respuestas..

— Mi dulce favorito es el _Baumkuchen_, te la recomiendo. Es un pastel tradicional de la pastelería alemana elaborado con una masa de pan esponjosa y con una forma cilíndrica hueca por el centro. Es denominado a veces como el "Rey de las tartas". ¡Es por eso que lo considero que es arte! ¡Es más! ¡Tengo una pintura que hice de ese postre aquí! —Empieza a buscar entre sus cosas— ¡Aquí esa! A que no es una grandiosa obra de arte…

— A-ah, bueno. No me pongo nervioso cuando lo mencionan, sino cuando insinúan cosas como _e-esas._

— Mi color favorito es el morado.

— A perder mi inspiración. — Baja la mirada.

— El calor, mi casa está rodeada de planas así que si necesitan del calor o luz solar para que vivan. Así que el calor, bosque y creo que ambos, ya que los paisajes que ocasionan estos dos son arte— le brillan los ojos.

— Sí, mi gato Künstler. Oh, y también las mariposas, son hermosas.

— A decir verdad muy buena aunque al principio no tanto porque me confundió con una mujer. Además me hizo un vestido, quizás no lo hubiera aceptad pero el vestido era…lindo.

— No creo que haga muchas preguntas señorita Archy, al parecer ningunas de sus preguntas me incomodaron demasiado. Danke por sus preguntas!

* * *

Y no se olviden: _El Baumkuchen es arte._


	4. Meine dritte Antworten

Sentado frente a una laptop, el pequeño Kugelmugel editaba fotos— ¿Eh? ¡A-ah! Ha-hallo!— cierra la laptop que la saco de quien sabe donde—eh..¿Ya es hora? Uh…lo siento, me olvide— suspiro—Bu-bueno, ¡vamos a las preguntas!— se sienta y abre la laptop—...—sonríe como bobo—Debería dejar de juntarme con Prusia y sus amigos. Son mala influencia.

* * *

**Yui **

**Kugelmugel, ¿por qué eres tan hermoso? O:**

— Porque soy arte señorita –Dime que eres señorita... – Yui.

**Kamirin-chan **

**Kami: ¡Yo tambien quiero hacer una pregunta!  
Mi-kun: De nuevo...  
kami: ¡Si! ¡de nuevo! *se acerca de Kugelmulgen* Tu...¿crees que todo lo que no es arte (segun tu) es indecente? ¿Tienes la misma forma de ser que Austria (Tue hermano-padre-planta-animal) de decir indecente a todo lo que te rodea?  
mi-kun: Creo que tambien tengo que preguntar, como estamos en la ocasión... ¿Conoces a Liechtenstein o a Monaco o a Luxemburgo? ¿Cual de los tres te cae mejor?**

— Oh, bueno. Y creo que todo es arte, menos Prusia, el es un indecente. Así que pienso lo mismo que tú dices: todo lo que no es arte es indecente.

— Solo a Molosia, Sealand, Prusia y Ladonia.

— Si los conozco, pero con Luxemburgo no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar. Me agrada la señorita Liechtenstein. También la señorita Monaco pero conozco mas a la señorita Liechtenstein y es más cercana para mi, aunque me haya confundido con una dama.

* * *

Danke por preguntar!— mira sonrojado la Laptop—Espero que les hayan contentado mis respuestas. ¡Hasta pronto!


	5. Mehr Antworten Nummer vier!

¡Lamento tanto la demora! Austria me inscribió en clases de violín –otra vez – y no tuve mucho tiempo para esto.

Pero jamás los dejaría sin sus respuestas, mis queridos lectores. En fin, ¡Vamos a las preguntas!

* * *

**Klaudia14:**

**¡hola! soy Klaudia, bien te preguntare alunas cosas si no es mucha molestia...  
¿por que tu casa es esferica? (por cierto esta hemosa)  
¿quien es más grande tu o ladonia?  
¿como definirias el ate?  
¿que te gusta más pinntar? ¿atardecer o amanecer?  
¿como te llevas con ladonia?  
y una ultima pregunta...  
¿como te llevas con las demás micronaciones?  
espero que puedas responder y que no incomoden mis preguntas.**

— Hola señorita Klaudia, respondiendo a su pregunta, mi jefe quería construir una casa esférica, en la creencia de que esta es la forma que más armoniza con la naturaleza (Kugelmugel significa campo esférico), una idea en la que podemos intuir la influencia de _Buckminster Fuller_ y sus cúpulas geodésicas. (Gracias, lo sé. Es porque es arte~)

— A-ah — Ríe nervioso— Ladonia me dijo que nunca lo mencione. Yo soy más alto que él por 1 cm. No le digas, por favor.

— El arte es una forma de expresión, es vida. Sin arte no existiríamos. Mi definición sería algo extensa, yo veo el arte como algo con que no podemos vivir. Sin el arte no existirían varias cosas, como las edificaciones –mi casa por ejemplo–, las comidas, nuestra vestimenta, la vida misma […]

_**Una hora después…**_

— El atardecer, me parecen hermosos.

— Es un…buen amigo. Algo egocéntrico, y como diría Japón: "Tsundere". Aprecia mi arte. A veces me escucha. Eso me gusta de él — Se da cuenta de lo que dice. — Me agrada mucho, emmmm ¡siguiente pregunta!— sonrojado.

— Son algo…ruidosas, en especial Sealand ¡Es un indecente! Con Wy me llevo bien, compartimos el gusto por el arte. Con Seborga me confundió con una chica y me intento seducir. — tic en el ojo derecho— Con Chipre no hay mucho que decir, no discutimos. Molossia es un indecente, ¡odio su vocabulario! Hutt River es...raro. Te diría de las demás micronaciones, pero no conozco a todas, abre oído de ellas, sí. Pero nunca he hablado con ellos.

**Chocolat Bunny :**

**Hallo Kugelmagel -le sonríe- ¿puedo preguntarte unas cuantas cosas?  
-se aclara la garganta-**

1.- Cual es tu instrumento favorito ¿el piano o el violín? (claro si tocas alguno)  
2.- ¿Como te llevas con las demás micro-naciones?  
3.- ¿Cual persona es a tu gusto mejor para Roderich?  
4.-¿Porque te emparejan con Ladonia?  
5.- Y ya hablando de el... ¿Sabes su color favorito o algo por ese estilo?  
6.- Y ¿como te llevas con Sverige/Danmark?  
7.- ¿Como es tu relación con Sea-kun?  
8.- Para finalizar ¿Como te llevas con España?

Espero no molestarte con algunas de mis preguntas Kugelmugel -le sonríe de nuevo- y pues, creo que es todo.  
Por cierto, ten un pedazo de Baumkuchen, pues creo que te gusta ¿no?

— Hallo Chocolat Bunny –que nombre más original, me suena – respecto a eso, mi instrumento favorito es el violín.

— Ya lo respondí anteriormente.

— Yo creo que…Prusia aunque sea un indecente. Aunque también podría ser la señorita Hungría. O el señor Suiza. Pero eso es algo que debe decidirlo Austria.

— Se ruboriza. — y-yo… ¡No lo sé! ¡Cosas de la vida!

— No lo sé, no…sé lo he preguntado. —baja la visa apenado.

— _Schweden_, me da un poco de miedo – no tanto como _Russland _–además de que me mira feo cuando estoy junto con Ladonia. Y con _Dänemark, _es muy ruidoso.

— No nos llevamos _taaan_ bien. Es muy ruidoso e indecente. No sé como el joven Letonia lo soporta.

— Me agrada, al menos no es tan pervertido como sus dos amigos – Aunque Austria me dice que no le hable mucho –. Es ruidoso. Y pienso que se tiene bien merecido los golpes del Señor Romano. No puede estar mostrando afecto con todo el mundo a cualquier hora, es algo indecente.

Mira el _Baumkuchen_— ¡_Danke_! ¡Acertaste!

* * *

Danke a todos por preguntar! Y en serio lamento la demora, tratare de subir más rápido mis respuestas. Hasta pronto~


	6. Mehr Antworten! Nummer fünf!

Hallo a todos! No he recibido muchas preguntas pero como siempre eso no será impedimento para responder.

Ahora vamos con las preguntas~

* * *

**Erzebeth K**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa, primero que nada quiero decirte que te encuentro muy lindo ah... jajaj, físicamente hablando, claro. Bueno, voy a las preguntas.  
-¿Por qué siempre niegas que te gusta Ladonia? ¡A mi no me engañas! Siempre te pones nervioso cuando hablas de él.  
-¿Has ido a quedarte a su casa (Ladonia)? De ser así, ¿es muy difícil estar en medio de las peleas de él y Sealand?  
-¿Qué es lo mas vergonzoso que has pintado?  
-¿Cuántos años tienes?  
-En el colegio tenía una profesora igual a ti, bueno, esto no es una pregunta, pero tenía ganas de decirlo. Ah cuando digo que era igual a ti, me refiero a que igual le gustaba mucho el arte cofobsesivacof. En fin, ¡saludos! Ah, te dejo galletas(?) ¡Salúdame a Ladonia! Y dile que también es muy lindo! *-***

— Danke! — Se sonroja— ¿Por qué siempre me preguntan de él? ¡Arg! N-no me gusta… bu-bueno— Sonríe avergonzado— me gusta un poco…

— De hecho, sí. Claro, ¡esos dos nunca tienen razón a la hora de pelear! Aunque es divertido ver a Sealand y Ladonia. Par de indecentes—ríe.

Kugelmugel se sonroja y sufre una hemorragia nasal.

_**10 minutos después…**_

Hablando en susurros— El cuerpo desnudo de Ladonia~— sonrisa pervertida—Aunque él no lo sabe, es difícil ocultarse en su cuarto. Debería dejar de juntarme con Francia.

— Como micro nación, tengo 29. La edad que aparento es de aproximadamente de 12 años.

Se acomoda la boina— ¿En serio? Soy… ¿obsesivo? –Puedo entender lo que dices mientras toses, lo aprendí de Prusia – Quizás tengas razón.

— Danke por las galletas. Y claro…aunque— mirara "yandere"— Es mío, mío, mío, mío, mío…

* * *

Danke a todos por preguntar! Nos vemos~


End file.
